This invention relates to electrochemical cells.
Batteries are a type of electrochemical cell containing an anode, a cathode, and an electrolyte in which the anode and cathode are permanently contained within the cell. Batteries containing a metal anode, metal oxide cathode, and an electrolyte are known. Because metal oxides generally are poor electrical conductors (their conductivities are in the semiconducting to insulating range), an electrically conductive material is added to the metal oxide to render the cathode electrically conductive.
Carbon microfibers (i.e. fibers having diameters less than 1 micron) are also known. Microfibers having diameters less than 0.5 micron are referred to as fibrils.